Always My Little Girl
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally thinks she'll be forgotten now that Heatblast is engaged to Shayira, it's up to the two of them to show her that she'll never be forgotten by either of them. Written by guestsurprise for one of my dear friends, Sparkling Lover. I only take credit for posting the story.


**A story guestsurprise wrote as per request from Sparkling Lover. guestsurprise owns Cassie and Shayira and Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Always My Little Girl<strong>

Now today really takes the cake. Heatblast! Her best friend and brother was now engaged to be married! Who was this woman and how did she have the right to come between she and Heatblast! He was HER alien! No, he was more than an alien. He was family.

"Hey Ally!" Ally's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a cheerful voice came into the room. Heatblast stood in front of her, his hands gently resting on his hips. "Earth to Ally? What's got you so dazed kid?" He asked again as he arched an eyebrow and shook his hand in front of her to wake her up from her trance. Ally began to talk but when Shayira walked in, her smile faded and she got up and walked away. Heatblast was stunned.  
>"Huh? Ally, where are you going?" He called, but she kept walking. Shayira and Heatblast shared concerned looks, unsure of why Ally was acting so strangely. Little did they know, Cassie and Vamps saw the whole thing. Cassie slowly followed after Ally. She found her outside with her notebook by her side. She sat down by the younger girl.<p>

"Ally? Is everything alright?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You seem sad. Please tell me."

"Cassie. I'm alright, really."

"If you're alright then I am Four Arms. You are not acting like yourself at all." Cassie countered. Ally sighed and then looked at her.

"Cassie. I have just lost my best friend and brother! Heatblast was not just some alien! He was family to me! Now that he has Shayira, he will forget all about me and that I even exist!" She cried out, almost in tears.

"Ally, don't think that! Heatblast knew you before any of us! He would never forget you!" Cassie said as she tried to calm Ally down.

"B-But…," Ally didn't get to finish as she saw Shayira and Heatblast coming closer. She figured they came to talk to her about earlier. She jumped to her feet and scurried deeper into the woods. Heatblast was becoming worried.

"Ok. What did I do? My little sis is running from me like I'm a monster! Cassie, did she say anything? What's bothering her?!" Heatblast exclaimed, his heat flaming up as he became more worried.

"I think I know what's bothering her, Heatblast." Shayira said quietly.

"What? Someone please talk and stop leaving me in the dark." Heatblast huffed.

"Listen! She thinks you don't care about her anymore Heatblast! She loves you! You are true family to her and she feels that now that you have Shayira, you won't care for her anymore." Cassie blurted out. Heatblast stood there stunned.

"I figured that was the reason. I didn't mean to cause this." Shayira said as she put her head down. Heatblast turned to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Flames (that was his nickname for her). We're in love. That's all there is to it. But I am shocked that she feels like this; she should know that no one can ever replace her. She's my Ally. This kid means more to me than my own life. I have to fix this." Heatblast stated. He then fell into deep thought. He then looked at the two girls beside him. "I have an idea. But I need you both to help me." He smirked as he then whispered his plan to them. They all nodded and ran off to execute the plan.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Ally was very quiet. She could feel Heatblast staring at her from the other end of the table but she didn't want to talk. She tried to hurry and eat so she could be alone. Just then Cassie whispered for Ally to follow her. Ally was a bit confused but followed anyway. She led her friend to the middle of the empty meadow outside. It was getting dark but this time of day was so beautiful and peaceful that Ally almost forgot about all her worries.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep husky voice asked. Ally swirled around and saw that Cassie was giggling behind a tree and now Heatblast was right behind her. She was so shocked that she stumbled backwards and landed on her behind.

"OW!"

"Whoa there, Ally. You alright?" He asked as he helped her up. She smiled subtly and tried to walk away when suddenly she felt Heatblast pick her up and start carrying her deeper into the woods. "Oh no ya don't, kid. You're not getting away from me that easily."

"Heatblast! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Not until we talk. Someone told me that a certain green eyed monster has gotten a hold of you?" He chuckled as he kept walking.

"Goop?"

"No. A little thing we call jealousy. Let me put it another way. Ahem. "He doesn't like me anymore now that he has Shayira." He said in a high voice imitating Ally. "Sound familiar?"

She struggled a bit more, but he only laughed quietly and kept walking until they reached a soft grassy plain where the moon and stars could be seen clearly. It was one of the most beautiful spots in the woods. He laid her down gently on his lap where she was facing him.

"Listen to me Ally. You and I are always going to be brother and sister. I love you and nothing is going to change that. Shayira loves you too. She told me that one of the best parts of marrying me was the fact that you would be a part of her family too." He spoke quietly as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"He's right ya know." Both turned and saw Shayira come into view. "He will always be your Heatblast and nothing will ever change that. I only ask that you and I can share him and love him together." She smiled sweetly.

"Who needs to share? I have enough love for both you and I always will! This not a replacement, it is an expansion of our families." Heatblast said as he pulled Ally closer. Ally felt so happy to hear him say those words. She loved her brother and now she knew that Shayira loved her too and was not there to take him away from her. Shayira slowly began to walk away when Ally ran and grabbed her hand.

"Shayira. I like you too. I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm glad I have a new big sister like you!" Ally smiled. Shayira giggled in glee and picked Ally up and spun her around. When she put Ally down, they turned and saw Heatblast's flame heating up.

"Now that that is cleared up. I have one more thing to do."

"Oh, what's that?" Ally asked. Suddenly, Heatblast pounced on her and started tickling her. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHO HEATBLAST STOHOHOOHOP IT!"

"Hmmmm…do you REALLY believe that I would never replace you?" He smirked.

"YEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! I KNOW YOU WOULD NOT REPLACE ME!"

"Are you sure?" Shayira laughed as she tickled Ally's armpits. By now, Ally's laughs almost went through the roof. She got up somehow and started running but Heatblast pounced on her again and this time he straddled her legs to hold her down. He started blowing raspberries in her stomach and Shayira blew in her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed out.

"Do you believe that I will always love you!?" Heatblast laughed.  
>"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES PLEAHAHAHAHAHAH YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"<p>

"I don't know if she has totally learned her lesson," Shayira laughed as she now tickled Ally's feet after Heatblast maneuvered her shoes off.

"HOLY LORD STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHP!"

They finally let her go but then Heatblast turned on them again. Shayira and Ally fought him back, but they didn't have the advantage for long. He quickly pinned them both and started planting playful kisses on both girls' necks and cheeks.

"What (kiss) sweet and gorgeous (kiss) girls I have all to myself and (kiss) no I'm not sharing (kiss) (kiss) (kiss)," He cooed as he kept kissing them. Both girls roared with laughter until finally the tickle monster stopped and let them breathe. Heatblast pulled Shayira and Ally close to him and they cuddled Ally together. Shayira and Heatblast were going to be married, but their love and family would never be complete without the adorable Ally with them. They held her close and then slowly started to fall asleep under the beautiful blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: I hope you both enjoyed this story Sparkling Lover and GoldGuardian2418. Ally will never be replaced. She will always have a special part in Heatblast's heart. Now she just has a big sister to show her extra love and Heatblast has found his flame. ;)<strong>

**To guestsurprise: Thank you for doing this story for Sparkling Lover and yes, I enjoyed it very much, thank you.**

**To everyone else: please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
